Song of the Sakura
by BLEACHtheSHEETS
Summary: Only the Sakura saw what really happened that fateful spring. They sing it each year, and they continue to even up to this day. The song of a Ronin Samurai and the daughter of a Lord. The story of their love, Beautiful yet brief.


Title: Song of the Sakura

Rating: M for future violence, swearing, and some graphicness... Mmm

A/N: This is my first published Fanfic... it's rather long... because... I'm like that! Positive feed back is loved.. or at least constructive crit

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own a Bya wallet that's purpley... a renji Key chain, an Ichigo pin, a Blaech T shirt, and a Bleach hoodie.. that's all

-

Moonlight spilled over the deep valley that KarakuraCho rested within. The soft light bringing new life to the small homes and fields. One foot then two stepped over a bridge, the sandals thoroughly soaked already. A tanned hand rested at the hilt of a long katana. The robes were of cheap blue material and hung loosely on the well built form. Mud clung to the edges of his hakama, clearly ,whoever he was, he had been running through a field recently. Amber eyes looked sharply from left to right, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He stuck out in the bright spring night.

The sound of feet sticking through mud slipped through his ears and he froze, pulling the katana closer. He turned around, pulling the sword from the sheath and stopping a blow before it cracked his skull in two. The idea of death was not exactly one that pleased him. He grinned foolishly at the enemy.

"Renji." He growled, laughter in his voice.

The man before him lowered his sword but kept his stance. His fiery red hair looked pink in the white moonlight. His face, unlike the man he attatcked, showed no sighs of humour, only anger and disappointment. "Why have you betrayed us?"

The man laughed, swinging his katana behind his back. "Be-betrayed!" He stuttered through his laughter. "I didn't betray anyone!"

"You betrayed me, you betrayed our sensei, and worst of all you betrayed your Bushido! (1)" Renji scowled, lifting his sword once more. "What do you have to say before I slice you in two?"

The man smirked before swinging his sword down. "Kiss my ass, would seem appropriate."

Renji smirked, briefly forgetting what had transpired just hours ago. "Only a dumbass like you would make those his last words."

The other man's smirk widened. "And only an asshole like you would let his guard down."

Renji's eye's widened as the man he once trusted slashed him across the chest. Blood spilled everywhere as Renji hit the ground, his eyes wide open. "Traitor."

The man sighed and wiped the blood from his sword on his already stained hakama. "You just couldn't give me a break... could you?"

--

"Renji!" Raven locks and silver tears spilt over violet eyes. Her hands raked his bandaged chest and tears stained the edges of his Kimono. "Wh-what happened?"

Renji winced slightly as her hands touched a fairly sensitive wound. "I'm fine Rukia, really."

She pulled back, pushing a stray midnight lock from her vision. "Nonesense, when Aizen came and told me you were gravely injured I nearly died inside!"

Renji winced once more as he sat up, untied red locks cascading freely over his sharp eyes. "I'll be fine. Psychically... Emotionally it may take time."

Rukia's eyes softened and she pushed back tears before sitting at the side of his cot. "What happened?"

Renji smiled painfully as he placed a hand atop hers. "I was betrayed by my best friend."

Rukia bit her bottom lip, this was no way for a lord's daughter to behave. She knew that much. Still her long time friend and confident had nearly been killed. Besides the doors were pulled tight and covered so that light wouldn't dare disturb the healing man. "I was scared that I had lost you."

Renji smiled once more, this time sinceirely. "Rukia, don't you have duties to attend to."

Rukie stood. "You're right. I was foolish to come here without clearing my schedule first."

Reni laughed painfully, whilst grasping his wounds. "Same old Rukia."

She glared at him. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Renji laughed once more before errupting into a fit of coughs.

Rukia smirked "Some great samurai you are, you should've spared yourself the humiliation and just lived by bushido and given up the ghost right there in the rice fields."

Renji stopped coughing and glared at her. "Well I considered it but that I realised you wouldn't make it without me!"

Rukia laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Renji scoffed. "Get outta here before Lord Kuchiki finds out you snuck away from your betrothed."

Rukia blushed. "He thinks I've taken ill for the day. I made sure Momo took care of it first."

Renji sighed. "When you make it back here... tell her to stop by and see me, will ya?"

Rukia grinned. "why is that blush I see on your face?"

Renji hid behind his locks. "No that's just my hair."

Rukia laughed rather loudly. "Crush on Momo then?"

Renji growled before smacking Rukia in the back of the head. "She's your cousin!"

Rukia laughed before fixing her hair. "I'll tell her to visit, in the mean time I'll keep you posted on any new developments in finding the man that did this."

Renji grasped her hand. "Rukia, whatever you do, don't look yourself. He's dangerous. He's abandoned his sensei and his bushido. He has no code and no honour, he won't hesitate to kill you."

Rukia looked down on him with noble eyes. "How can some one say such a thing about his best friend?"

Renji looked down. "How could a best friend do anything like this?"

Rukia nodded. "They can't."

Renji gripped her arm a little tighter. "My point exactly."

Rukia's eyes softened. "If he really were you're friend, there must be some reason behind it."

Renji smiled painfully. "That's what I thought. But it couldn't be, the man is an idiot, he wouldn't be able to find a reason to do such things even if it happened before him."

Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm sure we'll find him. When he does we'll let you choose his fate. I personally hope you cut out his throat or make him commit seppuku (2) for his crimes!"

Renji sighed. "Get out of here Rukia, while you still can."

Rukia looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Renji smiled painfully. "Get back to your betrothed."

Rukia's face returned to normal and she scurried off. Renji sighed at her retreating form. "Why? Ichigo, what could've possessed you to do this?"

-

Orange hair ruffled gently in the early spring winds. His back rested against the trunk of a sakura tree in new bloom. Gentle pink flowers spilled from the branches and landed all over his sleeping form. A crack of branches didn't bring him from his sleep, he remained still, hand on his katana.

Tenderly the owner of the sandaled feet stepped forward to the sleeping boy. She noted he couldn't have been older than nineteen. She stepped closer, her long orange locks falling over her two astrisk hair pins. Her eyes were a striking gray blue and she was clearly of European descent with some Japanese mixed in. She took another fearful step forward before finding a blade at her neck. She yelped.

"What's a forienger like you doing here?" He asked before opening one eye.

The woman clutched her heart slightly. "How'd you know?"

He sat up slightly, his blade pressing closer to her throat. "Your steps are heavier, which means you travel alot. Most Japanese women who live or work on estates are natives who were born and raised in the region or within the household. Traveling women are most often forgeiners in this region. Karakura isn't a highly visitable place to get to, so you came here with intent. My best guess is that you're European."

She shook slightly. "Ever since I could remember I traveled with my brother across Japan. We made it to Karakura where he finally died. B-but how could you know that stuff?"

He grinned before lowering his sword. "I'm a Samurai Warrior."

Her entire face lit up at that statement. "Really!"

He leaned against the tree in a very egotistical manner, swagger in his movements. "Yep, I was trained to detect certain things."

She grinned. "A real live Samurai! I mean I see them everyday, This is Lord Kuchiki's manor-"

"What?" He asked, suddenly very rigid.

"This is Lord Kuchiki's manor!" She stated chirply. "I'm a servant sent to tend to Lady Kuchiki. My brother left me in Lord Kuchiki's care when I was young! I formed a bond with Lady Kuchiki early on!"

Ichigo looked frantic. "Is the lord or lady in?"

She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

He smiled his hero's grin. "I'm in a lick of trouble, fair lady, and I'm in need of a place to hide."

"Lady Kuchiki is out seeing an old friend and visiting her betrothed and won't be back till Tomorrow afternoon." She stated, grabbing his hand, the silk of her purple kimono brushing his arm. "I can help you and bring you food until then."

He smiled, happy that the beautiful young woman was willing to assist him.

--

Soft newly bloomed Sakura filled the air with a sweet aroma, almost lulling her to sleep. The setting sun cast an eeirly pink glow around them as they walked alongside one another in the Sakura grove. His hand was entwined with hers, tan contrasting with snow white. A smile danced across his face as he looked down at his soon to be wife. She looked deep in thought as she took an uncaring step forward.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, stopping them. He ran a soft finger under her jaw ans tilted her eyes to meet him. Purple fell into gray and vice versa. His eyes drifted towards her soft pink lips, her teeth gnawing at them.

She sighed and turned her head. "Renji was injured last night."

He suddenly gripped her hand a little tighter. "By the monster?"

She shook her head. "By his friend."

He sighed. "And?"

She looked at him once more. "He'll be fine. But the man is still out there."

He nodded. "I'll send my men out as soon as possible. We'll track him down and have him pay for injuring Abarai."

She shook her head in the negative, black locks falling softly at her shoulders, contrasting with the cherry pink of her kimono. He loved the fact that she only wore her hair down around him. He ran his hands through the silken locks and leant in to whisper in her ear. "Why not, Rukia?"

She pulled back, her eyes snapped shut. "Something far more sinister is happening here, Kaien, I need to find out more before I act."

Kaien pulled away, disappointment in his eyes. "I'll keep the men on stand-by until further notice, encase you change your mind."

She nodded, still not looking him in the eye. "Thank you, Kaien."

--

"This is lady Kuchiki's room. All the servants have been told she's ill and confined to bed until tomorrow. She made both her trips a secret from her father. So I can bring you food without suspicion." She stated, opening the door and letting him in.

He nodded at the extravagant room. Paintings, fans, boxes, mirrors, and what looked to be a soft mat. He turned and faced his new friend. "Thank you, Inoue."

She smiled and waved her hands as if to push his thanks away. "It's not a problem, but be sure to wake and wash before noon. I'll bring dinner in an hour."

He nodded as she left the room, securing the door behind her.

He settled onto the sleeping mat, crossing his legs. He looked around the room for a moment or two before getting up to inspect everything closer. He ran his hands along the fine silk draperies and inspected the contents of the boxes. He inspected a small cherry wood box with a sakura engraved in the top of it before prying it open. Inside was a small beaten up doll with midnight hair made of straw and cheap fabric. All the other boxes had been elaborately carved and polished and had contained jewelry made from pearls, jade, diamond, and other rare materials. This particular box and item struck a chord with him. Why would some one so privileged keep something so ragged?

He gently placed the doll in his pocket when the door snapped open. Smiled and walked in with a tray containing rice balls and a heavenly smelling tea. "Lady Kuchiki often takes her tea with rice balls, I hope you don't mind.'

He shook his head and took the tray. "Thank you Inoue. You've been a great deal of help."

She nodded, "I have a condition, however, I'd like to know what trouble you've gotten in."

He nodded, taking a rice ball and eating it in a single bite. "I betrayed my master, my friend, and my bushido."

She gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Why?"

He shrugged. "To die meaninglessly in the battlefield representing some one you don't believe in is a stupid reason to go. With honour or not, it's stupid."

She nodded. "You are, no doubt, entitled to your opinion." Her fingers twisted around the fabric of her sleeves. "and I agree entirely. My brother gave his life protecting Lord Kuchiki's manor. It was foolish for a man to live my bushido only a day and take his own life upon failure."

Ichigo nodded, placing the tea tray on a small table. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, placing a fake smile on your face. "Lady Kuchiki has a private spring outside. You can wash up and I'll bring you some of the Lord's clothes. They'll be old, but he won't notice."

Ichigo nodded and walked to her, grasping her hands in his own. She blushed profusely. "I am very thankful for your help. Tonight is all I need. I'll be gone by morning. I will trouble you no more after that." He left go of her hands and she blushed.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Northern Japan, where my family lives. I need to get as far from Karakura as I can." He muttered, "If a time ever comes that I am safe, I'll come back for you."

She blushed profusely. "Why would you do that?"

Ichigo smirked. "I'm taken by your foregien beauty. I'll return one day for you. I promise."

She gulped before running off. "I'll go get that change of clothes!"

He shut the door and grinned. "The beautiful ones are the ones most easily fooled."

She was back only moments later with a change of clothes and handed to them with a blush. "Here!"

He smiled and took the clothes. "I'll be gone before Midnight."

She nodded, holding something in her hand. He looked down at it and noticed it was a pouch of money and a small dagger. She looked up at him with large gray eyes. "There may come a time when you need these."

He felt guilt overwhelm him in that moment. "I couldn't-"

"Nonesense. This money is mine. I was saving up for a gift for Lady Kuchiki's cousin, Lady Momo. Her birthday in a few months. I can make enough before then." She muttered, "Lady Kuchiki gives me a generous allowance."

He smiled gently at her before taking the pouch. "And the dagger?"

She smiled sadly. "It was my brother's. You remind me of him. There may come a point when you'll loose your Katana and you need to defend those you love."

He nodded taking the delicate dagger and setting it on the clothes. "Thank you."

She jumped into am embrace, placing her mouth by his ear. "Get her out of here, before it's too late."

He pulled back puzzeled. "What?"

She smiled happily. "Get out there before it gets too late."

He nodded walking out the door as she locked the door to the room. "Lady Kuchiki demands privacy. She'll be taking herself to the spring!" She shouted to the house. "She says she'll address any and all issues in the afternoon!"

The house hold nodded as they watched Orihime seal the door behind her. "Please, take her away."

--

He stripped down to nothing and slowly sank into the warm spring water. He could smell the sakura blooming in garden by the spring and he watched as the weaker blossoms fell into the water. He imagined that by late spring they'd be floating in the water gracefully only to be disturbed by the Lady of the house. He imagined her as an aging woman who bore her husband no heir. The kind of woman who would take Inoue under her wing like one would a daughter. He then recalled that she was betrothed and was the daughter of the Lord. He sighed and sunk into the water as a more appealing image filled his mind of a naked young woman with nice curves stepping into the water, soft brown hair falling over onyx eyes. He sighed. "One hot girl."

He let the water soothe him into a half sleep before his eye lids closed in happy recognition of the thing he called sleep. something he as getting less and less of by the day. He stood moments later and dried off quickly.

"No!" Inoue yelped. "You can't go in there!"

"Nonesense!" Came a second voice, one slightly irritated. "I've had an awful day Orihime! Kaein refused to hear my pleas!"

"L-lady Kuchiki!" Inour stuttered. "Before you go in-"

"Shut up Orihime! I'm tired and I just want to take a bath and sleep!" The second voice cried, as the door to the room slid open. He quickly pulled on clothes and got into the room, gathering his old ones and the money and dagger. He pushed himself into a small closet that many robes were folded in.

"Ohh!" Inoue stated in frustration. "This isn't good."

She turned to face the room and smiled. "I don't know why you're so-"

Inoue winced.

"You rearranged my things!" She shouted in happiness. "Thank you Orihime! I was meaning to move things around to get a more open feeling."

Orihime nodded and quickly scurried off, grasping very tightly in her hand a silver cross.

--

Rukia stipped down to her birthday suit and stepped into the bath. She felt soothed by the smell of opening Sakura. She watched as a few weak blossoms fell into the water and floated in every direction. She imagined that it would be beautiful when all the trees lost theer blossoms. Her eyes fell on the late blooming Plum tree a few yards to the north, where her sisters room was located. she laughed bitterly as she recalled the fact that it was always late.

"Hisana. What should I do?" She muttered, before leaning back. "I know something suspicious is going on at the Shogunate (3). Not only did Aizen Shogun (4) call me and not my brother, but he said it was grave. Not to mention Kaien wasn't being himself."

She stepped from the bath and walked naked back to her room. She sighed and strolled lazily to her closet. She pulled it open and felt her jaw go slack.

The man inside froze for a moment.

--

(1) Bushido- Way of the Warrior or Code of the Samurai

(2) Seppuku- Ritual suicide committed when a Samurai fails, commits a crime that goes against Bushido, or to keep enemies from getting information. A self inflicted stab wound to the stomach that is moved from left to right.

(3) Shogunate- House of the general

(4) Shogun- A general. the kanji of Sho, meaning General or commander. And gun, meaning troops.


End file.
